


Fantasies

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, The great tumblr offload, fantasies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:34:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: Roadhog has to face the facts.His new boss is goddamn handsome.





	Fantasies

Roadhog was in trouble.

He hadn't meant it to happen, but it had. And there was no denying the fact:

His new boss was fucking hot.

Junkrat could be annoying, yes. He ran his mouth near constantly, made noises for no apparent reason, twitched and flailed and just never stopped moving...

But god, that fucking body.

Long, lean and toned, chiseled midriff and strong muscles. Hog had always had a thing for twinky fellas and even if he was a lot buffer than most in that category he was still goddamn perfect. He'd often marvel, staring behind his mask at the sheen of sweat trickling down Junkrats abs after a well done heist, that a place as dirty and ugly as Junkertown had produced someone so damn fuckable.

He kept it to himself, professionalism and all that, but his body had other ideas. Before, he'd satisfied himself as and when he needed it, but that hadn't been often. Maybe once in a blue moon he would have had the urge, but ever since Junkrat swanked into his life he just can't keep his hand out of his pants.

And the fantasies...

Lurid and detailed, all with the same star. He knew what the man looked like naked, they'd scrubbed up together at billabongs, and that just made the whole thing worse.

Or better, depending on how you looked at it.

Hog checked his surroundings. Silence, a definite indicator Junkrat had indeed gone out for supplies. Where you got Rat, you got noise.

Perfect.

He leaned back casually against the wall and palmed himself through his clothes. His cock was already swelling, the constriction almost painful. Roadhog yanked his pants down with a sigh of relief and took himself in hand, groaning softly. Now, what was he in the mood for?

Perhaps Rat on his knees in front of him? A jolt of something hot burst in his gut and his hand started rubbing eagerly. God, that was perfect, he could see it now. Bright orange eyes on a flushed face, staring up at him eagerly. He'd be naked, that fucking gorgeous body on display. Hog groaned helplessly at the thought. 

A bead of pre trickled down, and he slicked it over the head with a sigh.

He bet Junkrat would be eager. Yeah, that would be it. He'd go at it the way he went everything else, fast and hungry for more, not even fooling around before leaning forwards and sucking him right down.

He slowed his hand. He was onto a good fantasy here, gut churning and fizzing in a way that left him shaking, and he doesn't want that over just yet.

God, he could see it so damn clearly. Junkrat whining around his cock, begging for more. Should he push his head down further? He considered it for a moment, before dismissing the idea. Rat wouldn't need any encouragement to take him deeper, the lad never did have much sense.

He hissed between his teeth and jolted as he imagined Rat pulling off his shaft to lick up the precome beading at the head, winking up at him with a cheeky look in his eyes. 

Maybe those golden eyes would flutter closed as Rat stuck his hand between his legs? God yes, he'd love to see Rat get off on sucking his cock, get off to the taste of him.

Would he be loud, or quiet, maybe? Loud, eager moans or soft, desperate whimpers. Oh, he liked the sound of that last one, Junkrat mewling and begging for more, please hoggy, more...

His hand sped up and he couldn't slow down for the life of him. In his fantasy Rat had thrown decorum out the window and just fucked his face on Hogs cock, taking him down so, so deep.

His massive body was shaking now, trembling like jelly as he moaned. He tried to hold off, hold back, but the thought of Junkrat taking his load happily, swallowing down every drop and pleading for more, maybe even coming, shaking and crying out his name-

He didn't even attempt to hold back the shattered groan as he came, thick ropes of it painting the ground. A tight band threatened to clamp over his chest, like it always did after serious exertion, and he clicked a can of Hogdrogen to his mask, feeling light as air and a million miles away as he came back down. Damn, but that had been a good fantasy. He filed it carefully away in his head for the next time he felt the urge. He wondered what Rat would look like with it all over his face?

Hog shook his head and stumbled to his feet. He may as well enjoy these private fantasies. Not like it would ever happen. He was too old and big and broken down, people with bodies like that didn't go for guys like him. Best to just keep this quiet...

He kicked leaf litter and debris over his mess, scuffing it to bury it from Rats ever observant gaze. 

Right, well, now that that was over, he'd better tend to the bike before Rat came back, shouldn't he?

…

Rat bit down on his lip, bag of supplies clutched close to his chest. He'd found the things they needed quicker than he had expected, and had hurried back, eager to resume work on a new kind of mine.

Boy, he'd been in for a surprise.

The farmhouse walls were decayed and full of holes. Huddled down below the window, there had been no denying the sounds.

His heart was pounding in his chest. Even without a mirror, he knew his face would be beet red. Quickly, he worked out a plan. Go cool off his face in the little stream nearby, wait a good amount of time so it looked like it had just been a normal supply run, and pretend he hadn't overheard Roadhog wanking like he was trying to win a medal for it.

Then try and find some privacy later. Damn, had those sounds been good.

He sighed softly.

May as well enjoy it. 

Big strong guys like that didn't go for twitchy bastards like him...


End file.
